Power Loss
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo comes across Captain Unohana during the Reigai invasion. She offers to heal Ichigo through an unorthodox method but something isn't quite right. IchigoXUnohana! Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Unohana's Reigai  
IchigoXReigaiUnohana

 **A.N.: Two-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **During the Reigai Crisis….  
**_ **Dangai Precipice World**

Ichigo ran as fast as his legs could take him. He felt his spirit energy waver as he made his way through the dark, ominous world but did his best to keep himself together. He had to go and help the captains; he couldn't afford to let his weakened spirit energy get the better of him. "Hang on, guys!" he said as he ran, wishing that he'd gone along with Kenpachi, Komamura, Toshiro and Byakuya when he had the chance.

Tripping over one of the bones of the dead Cleaner, Ichigo grimaced as he picked himself back up. "Dammit…" he grumbled as he got back up. He took a deep breath and started to run again, seeing the exit in front of him. "There! Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" With as much speed as he could muster he charged through the gate.

"Huh?"

Looking around, Ichigo saw that he was standing on stone steps, a grassy field in front of him. "What the hell? This isn't the Seireitei!" Ichigo balled his fists and grit his teeth in anger. Wherever he was it was far, far away from the Soul Society. "Good job, Kisuke! I don't even know where I am!"

A voice came from behind him, startling the substitute. "Is that you, Ichigo?"

Turning around, he saw Captain Unohana walking over to him, a serene smile on her face although she did look worn out. "Captain Unohana? What are you doing here?" His hand went to his zanpakuto. "Are you the real Captain Unohana?"

"Why of course, Ichigo," the woman continued to smile as she walked over to the boy. "I was running from the Reigai when they ambushed me. Kageroza used his zanpakuto's temporal abilities to send me here when I was getting the upper hand," she sighed as she gestured to her side. "I lost my zanpakuto when I was thrown through the portal, so you can be assured I cannot harm you."

Seeing the worn out look on her face and hearing the truth of her words convinced Ichigo that this was the real Unohana. "Alright, so where are we? How do we get back to the Seireitei?" he asked while looking around.

Sitting down on the stone steps, Unohana shook her head. "I'm afraid that we're hundreds of miles away from the Seireitei. I cannot open a Senkaimon from here, Kageroza's doing no doubt and it would take days for us to run back. By the time we get there the battle would've been over…" she said mournfully.

"We have to do something!" Ichigo said, "We can't just stay here and let the Captains fight alone!"

"Very admirable, Ichigo," Unohana said as she looked up at the boy. "But given your present condition I would not advise you to return to the battle. Your spirit energy is waning and if you tax your body any further you'll lose it altogether. A deathmatch with Kageroza or any of the captain Reigai will surely cost you your powers."

Ichigo looked away and grimaced. Her words matched that of Kisuke's and Rukia's. "I know that, Captain Unohana but…I can't just stand by and let them fight alone! If they lose, they'll come straight after Nozomi!" He looked at the woman as she sat down and then looked at his hands, feeling his spirit energy take a sharp drop. "Dammit!"

Unohana frowned when she saw the boy wobble on his legs. "Ichigo, sit down for a moment and rest. You're no good to anyone if you drop." She gave a tiny smirk as she watched the boy sit down next to him, the small bracelet on her wrist clinking as she put a hand on the ground….

Ichigo turned to the woman with a desperate face. "Captain Unohana. When we were heading back to the World of the Living from Hueco Mundo you managed to restore my spirit energy. Can you do it once more? If I could use my Bankai's enhanced speed I might be able to make it back to the Seireitei to help the captains."

Unohana frowned as she shook her head. "That will not work again. I was able to do it last time when your spirit energy was stable. But now your body is unstable and it will make healing it virtually impossible."

Hanging his head in defeat, Ichigo slumped forward. "Then what…what am I supposed to do?" He thought of Nozomi and his friends. He thought of the captains who'd told him to remain behind and his decision to ignore their warning. "I promised everyone I'd help them but now I'm useless…"

Unohana's hand touched his shoulder, pulling him out of his depression. "On second thought, Ichigo, I think I do know of a way to restore your spirit energy. And I think it could even stabilize it as well," she said. Because Ichigo was looking the other way he missed the malicious gleam in her eyes….

"Really?" Ichigo's eyes lit up with hope. Seeing the woman's smiling face made his heart soar with anticipation at getting back into the fight. "But…why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Continuing to smile, Unohana patted his cheek. "Well, I was unsure if you'd be okay with the method I'd use to restore your spirit energy. I'm well aware that you've little experience in this sort of area." Standing up, Unohana shrugged out of her _haori_. "I can transfuse my spirit energy into your body through sexual intercourse."

All of the blood left Ichigo's face, leaving him as pale as a ghost. "We have to have SEX?!" he shouted, finding this to be way too weird.

"It's a bit hard to explain," Unohana said as she began removing her _obi_. "When two spiritual beings have intercourse, their spirit energy also becomes intertwined. However, I can use that bonding to infuse one person's spirit energy completely into another through this method."

Ichigo looked at the woman as she pulled away her _obi_ and saw her smooth, elegant back as she removed her _shihakusho_. She wasn't wearing a bra so when she turned around Ichigo blushed madly when he saw her bare breasts. "Are…are you sure this is the only way?" he stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"What's the matter? Am I too unattractive to have sex with?" Unohana asked when she saw Ichigo's reaction. "Well?" she asked in her scary tone, making Ichigo flinch. Smirking, she walked over to Ichigo and began to undo the tie to his _shihakusho_. When it was loosened, she lifted his head up with a finger to his chin so that their eyes locked. "Last chance, Ichigo. Do you want my help or not?"

Taking a deep breath and knowing this may be his last chance to save his failing powers, Ichigo reluctantly nodded. Smiling sweetly again, Unohana pressed her lips to Ichigo's as she pulled away his top. Ichigo's hands went to her waist as she pulled him close, gasping as her breasts rubbed against his chest. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth she grabbed Ichigo's hands. Breaking the kiss, Unohana led Ichigo over to a soft patch of grass. Grabbing the tie to his _obi,_ Unohana watched as his _hakama_ hit the ground and licked her lips. "Ichigo, you certainly are healthy down there…" she whispered into his ear as she palmed his large cock. Smirking, she removed her own _hakama,_ letting Ichigo see her bare snatch.

Ichigo gulped. "You uh…don't wear underwear?" he asked before she pulled him into another passionate kiss, moaning as she stroked him.

Unohana nibbled on Ichigo's earlobe while her hands worked his body to maximum arousal. "I like to be lewd when nobody notices," she breathed into his ear. Ichigo couldn't help the moans as her hands, softer than he'd ever imagined, touched his chest.

As Ichigo was laid onto the ground, he objected to Unohana's slow ministrations as laid on top of him and rubbed her beautiful body against his. "Captain! Shouldn't we hurry?!" he asked out of concern for his friends. "Is the foreplay really necessary?"

"I've faith in our friends," Unohana merely replied, the bracelet on her wrist clinking as she kissed his neck, rubbing her nipples against Ichigo's chest, feeling his body start to perspire and stick to hers. "And foreplay helps our bodies become accustomed to each other and helps the channeling go smoother. Besides, it's not good to spoil the mood. If you need another reason…." She slid down Ichigo's chest, making the boy moan uncontrollably as her nipples dragged down his chest before wrapping Ichigo's cock with her large breasts, "You'll enjoy my foreplay."

The young man clawed at the ground as Unohana moved her breasts up and down Ichigo's cock. "Captain Unohana…" he moaned weakly, feeling his spirit energy surge through him. Unohana smirked at Ichigos' reaction, both physically and spiritually and continued. Squeezing her breasts to make the paizuri tighter, Unohana could feel herself start to get wet as she leaned down, licking the tip with her hot tongue. She looked at Ichigo and could tell that he was close to orgasm. "Already about to cum, are we?" she asked smirking. "You must've been holding it in for a long time. It's not heathy to keep yourself from letting off some steam." She increased the speed of her breasts and her licking, licking the head like it was her favorite lollipop. "Go ahead and cum all over my breasts and face," she said with a slutty face.

"Captain! Cumming!" Ichigo grunted as he felt himself lose all control, his cock exploding all over Unohana's face and breasts, giving her a huge bukkake. "Ahhh!" he gasped, suddenly feeling weak all of a sudden.

Licking her breasts, Unohana gave a sultry purr as she licked up the boy's essence, knowing that the boy was ready for her little "healing technique". Cleaning her breasts and face, Unohana straddled Ichigo's lap and rubbed the head of his still-hard cock with her wet entrance, feeling it rub against her clit. "Mmmmh," she moaned, biting her lower lip to keep herself from losing control. That part would have to come later…. "Ichigo. Are you ready?" she asked with a kind, gentle face.

Nodding, Ichigo's hands went to her waist. "Yes, let's do it," he said, eager to get his powers back to normal and to feel what a real woman felt like. Smiling at the boy, Unohana slowly sank down on Ichigo's cock, feeling it stretch her tight cunt. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned. He'd never known that a woman could feel so hot…so wet…so… _tight!_ "Captain Unohana!" he gasped weakly again, feeling something odd with his spirit energy. He could feel it intermingling with Unohana's. "I feel…weird…."

Smiling, Unohana leaned down, pressing her breasts against his once more and caressed his cheek. "That's just part of the bonding process. Just lie back and enjoy the ride, Ichigo. I'll take care of you…." She silenced Ichigo with a deep kiss as she raised her hips and started to ride him. Ichigo's hands went to her shapely ass as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. The boy moaned into her mouth, feeling dizzy as his spirit energy entered her body. Unohana's pussy tightened around him with every bounce and he tried to keep himself from going crazy. Unohana devoured Ichigo's mouth with her skilled tongue, her hands running through his orange hair tenderly as she felt Ichigo rub against her sweet spots. "Well, Ichigo?" she said as she broke the kiss, a strand a saliva connecting them. "How does it feel to be with a real woman?"

Ichigo lay on the ground panting, his whole world spinning as Unohana rode him wildly, as if the situation in the Seireitei was of no concern as long as she could fuck Ichigo. He hands held onto her tightly, squeezing her firm ass but he soon felt his strength failing him. He could feel his spirit energy entering her body but he wasn't getting anything from her. "Captain! What are you doing?" he asked her. "I thought…you said…you'd heal my spirit energy. But it feels like…I'm getting weaker…" he groaned.

Caressing his cheek, Unohana leaned forward until their noses touched. The woman continued to smile lustfully at Ichigo as she slowed her hips to as stop, giving a slight moan when she felt Ichigo press against her G-spot. She was silent as she stared at the boy…until her eyes crackled with violet electricity.

"You really are just a child. How gullible…."

Ichigo's eyes widened as a horrifying revelation hit him. This wasn't the real Captain Unohana. It was her Reigai! "You…you're a Reigai!"

"You really aren't that bright, are you, little boy?" the Reigai smirked as she leaned back, planting her feet on the ground. "Did it not occur to you as odd that I would appear in the exact spot where you came out of the Precipice World? Kageroza anticipated that you'd try to interfere so he manipulated the Precipice World to spit you out here, far from the Seireitei, where you'd be useless. He then sent me to deal with you while he and the other Reigai annihilate the captains." She started to move again, letting Ichigo watch as his cock was swallowed by her snatch again and again. "Ohhhhh! You're so big!" she moaned, her head rolling back. Her braid bounced along with her tits as she began to ride Ichigo hard and fast, feeling him press against her cervix. Being the doppelganger of Unohana, she rather enjoyed the feel of Ichigo knocking at the door to her womb. "Mmmmh! So good! I feel so good!" she moaned. Looking down, she smirked when she saw Ichigo's strained expression, feeling his spirit energy leave his body.

"Damn you!" Ichigo gasped as he lay there helpless, cursing his naiveté. "You're…stealing my spirit energy…." With every second of her bouncing he could feel what little spirit energy he had left leave his body.

"Remember what I said how I infuse my spirit energy into your body through intercourse. Well," she smirked evilly, making Ichigo shiver when he saw the look in her violet eyes. "That works in reverse. I'll strain your body until you've lost all your spirit energy." She put her hands on Ichigo's chest and increased her bouncing, rising up until only the head of Ichigo's cock remained inside her and slamming herself back down. "Don't be shy, Ichigo," she mocked the boy. "Let it all out. I promise you, it'll be the best moment of your life. And your last…."

Ichigo tried to shove her off of him, to try to fight back but he was too weak. His arms fell to the ground as his strength failed him. "Dammit…" he groaned, trying but failing to not enjoy the blissful feel of the fake Unohana's cunt despite the draining of his powers. "No…."

"Yes…" Unohana breathed, feeling close. She leaned back and let the sky hear her loud moan when she felt Ichigo start to rub against all of her sweet spots. "Ichigo, you're gonna make me cum!" she gasped, using her experience to squeeze Ichigo's cock, furthering her torment of the boy. She could tell from the pained look on Ichigo's face that he was near release too and decided to push the boy over the edge. "Let it all out!" she moaned, squeezing him with her tight pussy. "Give me everything!"

"Ah! AHHHHH!" Ichigo shouted as he was forced to cum, feeling the last of his spirit energy leave him and enter Unohana's body. "No…." he gasped as his head hit the ground. He was now completely powerless. He was no longer a Soul Reaper anymore; the fake Unohana had taken every last ounce of spirit energy from him.

The Reigai moaned as she got up, her pussy leaking white cum as she stood over the defeated Ichigo. In a bright flash of light, she watched as Ichigo was soon covered in a white _shihakusho,_ signifying his powerless state. "How tragic, Ichigo. It would seem that you've completely lost your spirit energy. How sad," she said smirking. "I wish that I could keep you as my little toy but Kageroza's orders are absolute." Grabbing Ichigo by the throat, she lifted the poor boy up off the ground, the boy dangling in the air, unable to move from the sudden lack of energy. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You don't have to worry about your friends," the Reigai-Unohana said with malice in her eyes. Reaching down, the naked Reigai picked up her zanpakuto. Ichigo was afraid she'd kill him while he was in his weakened state but instead she pointed her zanpakuto away from her. "Remember how I said that I couldn't open a Senkaimon?" she asked with her sweet smile. "I lied."

Ichigo's face filled with terror as she opened up a Senkaimon. When it opened, he saw the Precipice World on the other side. "Wait…."

But the Reigai had no mercy. Turning back to the scared Ichigo, the Reigai smiled one last time at the boy. "Goodbye, Ichigo. Thanks for the fuck. It was quite fun." She hurled Ichigo into the Precipice World. Before the Senkaimon closed, she saw the Cleaner coming straight at Ichigo, Kageroza's doing. "I'll be sure to give your friends and Nozomi Kujo your regards. Maybe I'll give them a few details about how you died." Before the Senkaimon completely closed, Ichigo turned back to Reigai-Unohana, who began to laugh maniacally. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

That sound of Unohana's evil laughter was the last thing Ichigo heard before the Cleaner swallowed him….

To be continued….

 **A.N.: Evil Unohana is FUN Unohana. Wahahahahahahah….**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Power regained  
IchigoXUnohana

 **A.N.: Two-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **After the defeat of the Reigai….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo walked down the street with his head slumped. Everything had happened so fast it was almost a blur. His mind burned at the loss of his powers at the hands of Reigai Unohana. Although their plan was flawless, it appeared that Kageroza had forgotten that the Cleaner does not swallow non-spiritually powered entities so although the experience was harrowing, Ichigo was completely unharmed by it and was promptly found by Renji and Kisuke. With his help, Kisuke was able to help Ichigo regain his spirit energy long enough to defeat the resurrected Ǒko Yusuhima. But now his restored powers had faded once more, leaving him human.

Sighing, Ichigo looked up at the sky and thought about the world he'd left behind. "I hope Rukia and Renji are alright…" he wished. It seemed like every other day the Soul Society was facing a catastrophe and now he could no longer help them. Looking back down, Ichigo saw Keigo and Mizuro walking in his direction. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey, Ichigo," Keigo waved. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said. "Just out for a walk. You?"

Mizuro smiled. "We went by the Shinto shrine up on the hill to see if we can get a glimpse of the Whispering Lady."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "The…Whispering Lady?"

Keigo grinned. "Yeah, the story's been going around all week. Apparently the priest there is visited every night by a goddess who whispers into his ear, asking for an offering. When he presents them every night in a sealed room at the heart of the shrine, he wakes up the next morning to find that they're gone and the room untouched. It's quite a mystery."

"We tried to go up there and look for her but we saw nothing. A shame," Keigo said. "I bet the goddess is smoking hot!"

Ichigo wanted to slap the guy. "You never change, Keigo…." Still, Ichigo was rather intrigued and wondered if there was anything to the story or not. "I've got nothing better to do. I think I'll head up there and see for myself." He started in the direction of the Shinto shrine.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Keigo called out. "It's almost night! What if the Whispering Lady gets mad?"

Waving it off with a hand, Ichigo bid farewell to his friends. "Later guys." Ichigo wasn't worried. Even without his powers he'd survived worse. And he was certain that if he was in trouble his friends would notice and come to his aid. Not that it made the fact that he was powerless any less troublesome….

 _ **Several hours later….  
**_ **Shinto shrine**

The shrine was empty when Ichigo walked up to it. The priest must've been out getting supplies that day, leaving Ichigo alone. He walked up the steps into the building and saw a figure of a statue, obviously some form of deity, surrounded by a ring of candles. Paying respects, Ichigo bowed in reverence and prayed for a moment. Stepping out of the small shrine he looked around. "Don't know what I expected to see…" he said, kicking himself for listening to Keigo. "I guess part of me thought it might be a Soul Reaper…."

However, as Ichigo said that, a pair of eyes in the distance turned their gaze toward him and narrowed. ' _Perfect. Just who I wanted to see….'_

Ichigo never saw it coming. He felt a harsh smack to the back of his head and everything blurred for a moment before he saw himself lying on the ground. "What the hell?" He gasped when he looked at himself and saw that he was wearing white robes. "What just happened?"

"Hello again, Ichigo."

Spinning around, Ichigo was shocked to see Captain Unohana standing behind him, wearing a soul removing glove, the same as what Rukia had. He immediately put two and two together. "Captain Unohana. YOU'RE the Whispering Lady?"

"Is that what they're calling me? How flattering," she said, chuckling as she removed her glove. Picking up Ichigo's body, she gestured for him to follow her inside the shrine. "You have questions, I'm sure. Come inside and we'll talk more."

Walking behind her, the Konpaku Ichigo followed her back into the shrine. "Um…if it's alright to ask…why are you here in this shrine? The Soul Society isn't in any trouble, is it?"

Setting Ichigo's body on a mat, Unohana turned and smiled at the boy. "Oh, nothing of the sort. We repairing the parts of the Seireitei that was damaged in the recent fighting, but I'm on vacation and I thought that a trip to the shrine here would be relaxing. If I need something I just whisper into the priest's ear at night and he'll fetch it for me in the morning."

Ichigo deadpanned. "You uh…are aware that he thinks you're a deity, right?"

Giggling, Unohana continued to smile. "Well I am a _Soul Reaper_ , so in a way that's not exactly far from the truth. But I never thought I'd run into you here, Ichigo. It's actually good timing. I was thinking of having Kisuke Urahara call you to his shop for me while I was here."

The depowered Ichigo looked at Unohana confused as they sat down in front of each other on two soft mats. "Good timing? Why?"

When Unohana spoke, her lips formed a teasing smile. "Before she was obliterated, my Reigai informed me of how she caused you to lose your spirit energy." Ichigo's face became red and flustered in embarrassment. "There's no need to be ashamed, Ichigo. We hardly ever talked before so you could not have known the difference between me and my double. But more important than that," her eyes sagely assessed Ichigo in his powerless state. "She told me exactly how she was able to rob you of your spirit energy and gave me something before she was destroyed." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out something that Ichigo recognized. In her hand was a red Soul Candy.

"Wait…" Ichigo had a feeling he knew where this was going. "How'd she have that?"

"Well, while she was able to pull your spirit energy out of you, my Reigai was unable to integrate it into her own body, possibly thanks to your hollow powers, so she coalesced your spirit energy and formed it into a Soul Candy. Kisuke Urahara tells me he did a similar trick to temporarily restore your powers, correct?"

"Yeah, but how'd your Reigai manage to do it all on her own?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"Well, she did have access to Kageroza's Mod Soul technology so it's easy to understand how she'd be able to create it. She handed this to me right before she was destroyed."

Ichigo's heart started to thump as hope filled him. "Can that…restore my powers?" he asked, hoping for a miracle.

"I've talked it over with both Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi who've told me that this will not be enough to restore your powers completely. It was taken when your powers were fading after all." Seeing Ichigo's downtrodden face, Unohana smiled. "But there is a way I can stabilize your powers as I'm transferring them over to you."

"Really? How?"

Unohana smiled at the boy, her blue eyes looking at him with mixed intentions. "Do you remember the method my Reigai used to extract your spirit energy?" Seeing Ichigo's red face, Unohana chuckled. "I'm afraid that's the only way I'll be able to reverse the process. Instead of taking your spirit energy, I'll give it back to you along with my own to help stabilize it."

Ichigo looked at the woman apprehensively since the last time he'd accepted this offer it'd cost him dearly and left him thoroughly humiliated. But he remembered that sense of powerlessness felt when his powers faded and the memory of Rukia fading from view. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo made up his mind. "Alirght. I'll do it."

Unohana nodded, but she wanted to make sure that Ichigo had thought this through. "Are you absolutely positive, Ichigo? I know that you…aren't that comfortable when it comes to this."

Shaking his head, Ichigo scooted closer to the captain. "It's alright, Captain Unohana. I want to be a Soul Reaper again. So if this is the way, I'm okay with it."

"Excellent," the mature captain said, shrugging out of her _Haori_. She put the Soul Candy into her mouth and swallowed it, taking Ichigo's spirit energy back into her. She sighed as the intense surge of energy flowed through her. "Goodness, Ichigo. Your energy is quite… _exotic,_ " she said scooting closer to the boy. Noticing how the boy was looking away from her with a red face, she chuckled. Turning his head with a finger to his chin, Unohana leaned forward. "Come now, Ichigo. Let's begin…."

Ichigo, heart thumping in his chest, closed his eyes as Unohana kissed him. Remembering what the Reigai said about foreplay, Ichigo's hands went to the woman's chest. The mature woman moaned into Ichiog's mouth as the young man squeezed her breasts. Her hands went to Ichigo's white robe and undid the sash, gently tugging it away from his body. Breaking the kiss, she looked at Ichigo's tanned, hot body and smiled seductively. "My, Ichigo, you certainly are a fit young man. I'm surprised the girls at your school aren't all clamoring for you," she said slyly before undoing her sash. Ichigo gulped as she shrugged out of her _shihakusho_ , revealing her splendor to the boy. Pulling the boy close, Unohana kissed him again as she pressed her chest against his, her tongue slipping into the boy's mouth to play. Feeling bold, the powerless Ichigo cupped Unohana's ass and pulled her into his lap, feeling the bulge in his pants press against her hot and wet spot.

Having not had a partner in ages, Unohana wanted this to last. Breaking the kiss, she attacked Ichigo's neck with small kisses as her lower half sensually grinded against Ichigo, humping against him. "Ichigo…." Her hands cupped her breasts and she offered herself to him. Knowing what she wanted, Ichigo's hands joined her and squeezed her breasts, his face leaning down. A moan escaped Unohana's lips when she felt Ichigo's tongue lick her breasts, the boy tasting her skin like it was his favorite ice cream. Their hands entwined as Ichigo wrapped his lips around her pink, hardened nipple, sucking on her like a baby. In response Unohana continued to grind against Ichigo's cock, making the boy suck harder as the throbbing in his manhood grew. He could feel the power of the strong captain radiating off of her and he knew that this time, things would be even more intense.

Lifting Ichigo's head up, Unohana kissed him again before pushing him down onto his back. Getting up, Retsu pulled her _Hakama_ down, revealing her long, slender legs and bare snatch. Ichigo noted that Unohana, like her Reigai, didn't wear any underwear. Turnign to Ichigo, Unohana removed his pants as well, licking her lips when she saw his large, throbbing cock standing at attention. "Ichigo, I'm impressed," she said as she knelt next to Ichigo, Grasping his cock with her slender hand, she smiled. "Ten inches and it's so thick! You're gonna make a woman very happy one day when you marry, Ichigo!" she said winking at the boy. Seeing the lustful gleam in his eyes, Unohana knew what he wanted and smiled.

Ichigo's face was covered by Unohana as she got on top of him, her pink lips hovering over Ichigo's face. As Unohana took the boy into her mouth his tongue licked her pink pussy, the two getting each other off sixty-nine style. Unohana hummed at the thick taste of Ichigo, taking him deep into her mouth. Her fine hands massaged the boy's thighs. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist as he delved into her wet honeypot.

The shrine became filled with their muffled moans as they gave each other oral. Ichigo could feel that radiating sensation become stronger and his body started to feel even better. Both Ichigo and Unohana pushed each other over the edge when Unohana squeezed his balls and Ichigo sucked on her clit. "MMMMMMMMH!" they both moaned loudly as they came, Unohana's juices squirting out of her pussy and Ichigo shooting his cum into her mouth.

Swallowing the sticky treat, Unohana rolled off of Ichigo. Seeing his wet face, she smiled and grabbed his white robe, cleaning his face up a little. "My apologies, Ichigo. It's been a while since I climaxed that hard."

"It's alright," Ichigo said. "Um…so…are you ready?"

"Yes. Our bodies have become attuned to each other. Let's get to the main event." She was ready to push Ichigo down onto his back again when he stopped her. "Ichigo?"

"Please, can I be on top?" Ichigo asked with an earnest look. "It's just…the last time I did this, your Reigai was on top and…it was…."

Nodding with understanding, Unohana kissed his forehead. "Of course. I understand perfectly." Turning around, she got onto her hands and knees and pointed her ass at Ichigo, spreading her lips with her fingers. Knowing this was the moment he'd been longing for, Ichigo mounted the captain, his hands spreading her round cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo reared his hips back and, figuring that the real Cpatian Unohana was every bit as kinky as her Reigai, slammed into her. "OH!" Unohana gasped as Ichigo filled her pussy in one go. All at once, Ichigo felt power pour into him as he began to roughly fuck the woman, her body feeding him energy. "Yes!" Unohana moaned, bucking into his thrusts. "Oooh, you know just what I like! My Reigai must've showed you how I take it." Her nails dug into the wooden floor as Ichigo's cock stretched her walls. Focusing her technique, she continued to flow the energy from the Soul Candy into her own body.

The energy transfer made Ichigo's head swim with sensation. This was different than when he did it with the Reigai. Instead of slowly losing all his strength he was gaining more. His hips slammed against the captain's ass harder and harder, his cock knocking at the door to her womb. Leaning down, Ichigo grabbed Unohana's bouncing breasts and squeezed his eyes shut, his body glowing with blue energy. "Captain! It's so good!"

"Yes! Yes!" Unohana moaned, her arms losing strength. Soon she had lost the ability to keep herself upright from Ichigo's inhuman thrusts and she found herself being fucked into the floor by the boy. Turning her head with a hand, Ichigo met Unohana in a sloppy kiss. Wanting to coax the boy, she squeezed him with her experienced muscles. But her technique did more to entice Ichigo to fuck her even harder than to make him cum. Pulling out until only the head remained, Ichigo slammed into her with all his might, his hips moving agsint his will. Groaning as the knot inside her began to come undone, Unohana rolled her eyes into the back of her head. "Ichigo! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

"Unohana!" Ichigo graoned. Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo sat back on his knees and hauled the captain up onto his lap, bouncing her wildly. "I'm gonna cum too!"

"Do it inside!" she moaned. "Our connection…strengthens…with climax!" she explained. Ichigo turned her head again and his hands went to her breasts. The two kissed lewdly as they came, the last of Ichigo's Soul Candy energy passing into his body as she climaxed around his cock. Ichigo thought he had died (again) and gone to heaven as he came inside of her, his cum shooting straight into her womb. "Mmmmmmmh!" they both moaned.

As Ichigo sat there, Unohana's sweaty body glued to his, he could feel his Soul Reaper powers inside him and smiled warmly, knowing he was back to his old self. Getting off of Ichigo's lap, Unohana got down on in front of Ichigo and started to stroke his cock back to hardness. "Captain Unohana?"

"Remember, Ichigo, I told you that it's not enough to give you back your spirit energy. I have to stabilize it with my own. Though I must admit," she looked up and winked at the boy, "That was far more enjoyable than I imagined. So on to step two." Laying down on a bed of clothes, Unohana spread her legs wide and gestured to the boy. "Come here, Ichigo. I'm waiting…."

Without any hesitance, Ichigo willfully obliged. Getting on top of her, Ichigo put her legs onto his shoudlers and plunged his cock back into her. This time a much more soothing sensation filled him as he began to fuck the woman. "Captain Unohana…"

The captain's body glowed green as her energy began to flow into Ichigo. "Don't fight it, Ichigo. Just keep going."

Nodding, Ichigo reared back and slammed his cock home again. The wooden floor creaked as Ichigo rocked her world. Now more in control of himself, Ichigo used slow thrusts, watching Unohana's face twist with pleasure. Leaning down, he kissed the woman deeply, his hands grasping hers. Closing her eyes, Unohana concentrated and focused her energy on stabilizing Ichigo's. "Don't stop, Ichigo! Please don't stop!" she pleaded. It'd been so long since she felt like a real woman and Ichigo was manhandling her in all the right ways.

Leaning back, Ichigo put his hands on Unohana's soft thighs and lifted her up a bit, watching her large breasts bounce wildly with each thrust into her hot and wet core. As the moon started to rise, Ichigo sped up as his powers became stronger and stronger, Unohana's body now glowing blue because of the growing connection.

"Ah! Yes! Yes!" Unohana moaned with every thrust. She arched her back as Ichigo rubbed her G-spot. Her hands went to her breasts, fondling them as she finished repairing Ichigo's spirit energy. "It's too good! I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!" Ichigo groaned, the sensitive tip of his cock touching the captain's cervix. "Are you sure…its okay?" he panted.

"Go ahead," she pleaded. "I'm on the pill, so there's no worries!" Ichigo reached down and rubbed her clit again, making the captain's head spin with pleasure. "I…CHI…GOOOO!" she screamed." Her pussy gushed all over Ichigo's cock and balls as she came.

"Unohana!" Ichigo cried, their bodies glowing blue. Ichigo felt both empowered and exhausted while cumming inside her. Unohana's showed nothing but their whites as the Substitute Soul Reaper creampied her.

As Ichigo pulled out of her, panting from the incredible sex, he looked down at himself and felt all of his power returned. Looking to the side, he saw Zangetsu materializing next to him, a sign that he was once again a Soul Reaper.

Lips to his cheek alerted him to Unohana sitting next to him. Smiling, Unohana ran a hand through his sweaty orange hair soothingly. "Well done, Ichigo. I've stabilized your spirit energy and boosted it with my own. You're now a Soul Reaper again."

Turning to the captain, Ichigo gave her a heartfelt smile. "Thanks, Captain Unohana. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Smiling her normal smile, Unohana nodded. "You're quite welcome. I should also thank you," she ran a hand sensually up his chest. "It's been a long time since a man made me feel good. So we both got something good out of it."

Chuckling, Ichigo reached for his clothes, now black, when he noticed something that shocked him….

Standing in the doorway to the shrine was Uryu, Orihime and Chad!

Pushing his glasses up, Uryu stared at Ichigo with a red face. "Well that explains the mystery of the Whispering Lady…."

"Um…Ichigo?" Chad asked, not quite sure how to express himself in this situation. "We felt your spiritual pressure and ran over here. What…is this?"

All eyes turned to Orihime, whose face was burning from the blood rushing to it as she stared at Ichigo's naked body.

A fully dressed Unohana walked over to them. "I apologize for the lewdness but it was the only way I could restore Ichigo's spirit energy."

"I see…" Uryu said, turning away so he didn't have to see Ichigo naked anymore, Chad joining him. And Orihime…just kept staring….

The End


End file.
